GTA Wahinton DC Cop Story
by Rage on a Page
Summary: Modern day Washington,DC has now been turned into the crime polluted,corrupted,scum filled city of Capilton,EC. Now jump into the story of wise cracking police officer, Robert Wright to turn the city around and stop it's criminals. Unfortunately for him his money laundering girlfriend gets in over her head and he has to work with the very criminals he puts in jail!
1. Wright Thing to Do

Wright thing to do

Robert B. Wright walks on the streets of Capilton City everyday thinking-How can I help a city that wants to kill me everyday? Whilst listening to pedestrians ramble and stumble about. Some days he can't see why he protects these people,then there are little days-like this one that Robert stumbles upon that shed a glimmer of light on his dark view of life in this city. While walking the streets on his normal commute through the streets on this day,he sees someone that catches his eye. Someone that has on a big jacket, but in the middle of July and looks to be heading into a subway station. Wright immediately dismisses any ideas of apprehending the suspect but then sees that they seem to be in a hurry down into the subway,this seemed especially strange to Wright since there were hardly any commuters today. Hell,it was the inauguration for the president of the United States that was being held just 12 miles from the very spot he was at. Wright seemed almost reluctant at this point to follow the suspect- knowing he had to put faith in his heart to do it-but went with it anyway, knowing it had never really failed him before. So Wright follows the suspect down the stairs into the subway while staying cautiously behind him of course. The suspect looks at a few bums that are laying on the ground and scopes the area a little more,after he does this scope Wright takes notice of his observation of a door that has an escape route out of the subway. Terrorist action was out of the question by this point since it was pointless to observe an escape route seeing to that you were going to die in the blast of your own suicide bomb. So there must have been another reason behind this commute to an almost abandoned subway station. ''He has to have a motive'' Wright thought to himself, ''every criminal does''. The suspect then glanced at the officer and paid him absolutely no attention-to Wright's astonishment. Wright then realized that maybe this wasn't a criminal and that this may have been a secret rendezvous between two lovers or maybe a reuniting or maybe just one of his stupid assumptions gone awry-again. He then remembered that his heart had failed him before and that his common sense was always his best asset. Wright also began to remember his failing to use this asset on a consistent then began to struggle with himself for such foolish actions and began to walk back up onto the streets and continue his normal commute, just before he heard over the intercom that a train was arriving just then. Wright then began to scan the area for the suspect and still saw him standing there, even though they both had been standing there for quite some time. So he was waiting for someone-or just the train, but besides Wright's thoughts he decided to stay and see what happens, he then stepped behind a pillar and waits for the train to stop. When the train stopped Wright expects to see the usual Capilton City goers such as gangsters,thugs,some sharply dressed people off to work,whores,drunks,and other scum that plague this city so. But to his surprise it was all sharply dressed men and women and one man in more hidden clothing then the other men there. The men and women seemed to be patrolling the perimeter and seemed to be a lot more ready for a fight than the man that was covering his face. However since the train had stopped the suspect seemed more tense than he looked before, and a lot more anxious than before too. But before the sharply dressed people could address his presence he put his hands into his jacket, lifted up his hands and pulled out two assault rifles and flattened the entire lot of sharply dressed people including the hidden man whose hands uncovered his face when he fell, to reveal the Secretary of State who had been missing for several weeks prior to this incident. Before Wright could contemplate this, the suspect turned assailant ran into the door that he had previously observed, and was followed immediately after by Wright-who was not taking any chances with this one. The assailant ran up the stairs of the escape route while simultaneously pulling off his jacket and shooting at Wright. He and Wright knew as soon as the both of them got on even ground that it would be no man's land as well as the survival of the fittest. The assailant got a good shot on Wright's gut and got a good lead in the chase with the officer being downed. Wright was in agonizing pain but managed to still lay upright against a wall and pull of his shirt revealing a just-in-case bullet vest. The assailant saw light at the end of the stairs as well as hearing an engine running, both men knew this meant the perp's escape-Wright was not about to let that happen so he tried in vain to shoot the assailant- but failed. When the assailant gets to the top of the stairs with Wright well behind him he sees himself as home free and goes up to his getaway driver's window and says in joy ''Ey Manny didn't I tell you that this would work? Well didn't I? Hey Manny wake the fuck up man!'' When the assailant looks into the vehicle for a closer look he sees that both the getaway driver and his friends have been killed, and gasps in horror at the sight and realizes that he is in great danger and kneels to the ground and screams the name ''AZREAL'' before being shot in the neck by a mysterious sniper somewhere off in the distance.


	2. Capilton Heights

Capilton Heights

When Wright comes up the stairs he is out of breath and sees that the assailant is bleeding out of his neck-unable to help him, Wright asses the situation and sees the dead driver as well as the dead passengers. Then realizes that they were here for a while waiting for the assailant and with a clear getaway there would be no way that the assailant would not only kill his partners but also himself. So Wright came to the conclusion that there were outside forces invovled especially since the assailant was shot in the neck, of course to signify the demand to keep quiet that might have been thrown the perp's way. In about an hour every fed that was in a 30 mile radius was at at that subway station assesing the scene as well as searching their databanks for all involved, with Wright guessing by the end of the day every news station will be over this story-considering that a political figure was assasinated. Especially CCWNS News since they always seem to get critical about things like this and they were very likely to interview the police station's posterboy, Don Faraday who irritates the crap out of Wright but Wright knows he can't lay a finger on him since his father is Obidiah Faraday. Well known mob boss of Capilton as well as a viscous cop killer, who seems to always have a trick up his sleeve when it comes to being accused of a crime, never being convicted, no court, absolutely nothing from the accuser even if they made a strong argument before hand. Especially since the accusations are either dropped right before legal action is taken or the accuser is never heard from again. Wright knows that Faraday had those people silenced because he always seems to get his hands on case files and knew exactly where and when someone would be somewhere. Not even witness protection helps these people especially when every officer seems to be dirty and untustworthy. In Wright's eyes it's a damn mess and someone has to clean it up, he took this day as a sign that it was going to have to be him to clean up these streets and make the people feel safe again-one little mess at a time. First he would have to build trust between the streets and the police and doing that will not be as easy as he would have hoped. While he pondered these thoughts in his head a EMT attended to his wounds, Wright winced in pain but was glad he wore a bullet proof vest at the very least. When Wright was driving home that night he looked at the people on the streets and saw bits of his own hummanity, such as greed when a man offered a child pie-but gave him only the tinniest sliver, anger when a women slapped a man across the face for touching her inappropriately, lust when the man could not accept that the woman did not like him, pride when a young boy would not admit he was wrong, laziness when a man had the oppurtunity to help an older woman but stayed where he was, envy when a child sees a child with a ball that he doesn't have and scolds him for it, gluttony when a fat woman takes one bite out of a burger shot burger,seems to enjoy it and then throws it away. All of these actions represent the seven deadliest enemies of man and Wright knew he could do absolutely nothing about it, he couldn't change people's views in this city-at least not anymore. The people of this city have been burned so bad by police and the government that they don't listen to reason and don't even trust themselves anymore, that's one of the reasons why there is so much gang violence here. Wright finally got home after about an hour and a half driving to his condo he walked up to the front door of the building and observed a young boy sleeping outside, Marty the Terrible as some kids call him. Wright also saw Mr Parkins his landlord getting head inside his truck, Wright and Parkins connected eyes and tossed each other both thumbs up while Wright was heading inside. Adele Clover was at the front desk this time,considering that it was Friday and it was her shift. Wright gave a half-hearted hello and went upon his way, whilest also refusing to make eye contact considering she is his ex girlfreind. She sighed and yelled up to him while he as going up the stairs that ''some guys came by earlier and said that they needed to talk with you''. ''I think there'yre still up there though'' Adele yelled, Wright yelled back down ''How long ago was this?'', ''Um? I think about sixty minutes ago'' replied Adele. ''No one waits that long'' Wright said under his breath, ''Stay downstairs Adele, don't come up until I say it's okay!''. Even though she loathed him-Robert would always put himself in danger before anyone else, that was one of his many redeeming qualities. She loved him even though she cheated on him and betrayed his trust while simultaniously ruining his life and almost getting him fired from the job he loves so. She looked at the very spot where he spotted her and another man having sex on the couch in the lobby, she then hung her head down in shame. Wright was conviced that these men were out for blood and would not stop until eveyone who was at the crime scene was dead, then again it could be just some of his friends coming to hang out. Then again Adele did say ''some guys'' so she obviously didn't know who they were and she knows all of Wright's friends- but then again she isn't above lying to him either. Lying exes aside though Wright had a bigger problem, these guys broke into the condo and started to trash the place. Wright looked into the condo onto the glass patio and saw two men who looked like they were scanning the perimeter, while carrying assult rifles. ''Where in the fuck is this guy?'' uttered one of the men ''We have to find him'' said another in a worried voice ''Well if we don't find him the police willl find us-in pieces!'' spout another in rebuttall. ''Eh, well find him'' said another in a reassuring tone. Wright was now well aware that the men were looking for him and would do anything to find him including kill. When Wright walked into the condo one of them caught a glimpse of him and started to shoot calling over some backup as well. Wright jumped behind a pillar and started to shoot behind cover at the suspects. Wright was a pretty good shot so he wasn't worried about aiming


	3. Enemy in the Dark

Enemy in the Dark

Shots were heard all around the building, some people ran out of the building and some staye because they just plain don't care or have the time or energy to deal with it. Wright stood his ground behind the pillar, sending every single assalaint back farther than before but he refused to shoot to kill because it wasn't in his nature to end a life. Plus,he needed them alive so that he could interogate them and find out what they wanted him for. ''Why are you here!'' Wright asked in a stern voice while simultainiusly shooting at them. The entire room full of suspects stayed silent, but their guns spoke for them-they were scared about killing him, they shot at him, but very low shots. They shot low enough to shoot him in the knees and paralyze him for the time being, but they didnt aim for a kill shot-a rare occurance for thugs in this city. Wright took notice of this, grabbed a trash can lid and ducked behind his couch. At first the thugs were confused but immediately started shooting, to their suprise Wright jumped up alomost in unison to the start of the shooting. He arose slowly with the trash can lid in his hand and the lid in front his chest, ''Put your hands on your head and...'' one thug uttered '' I know the speil I say it all the time, you have the right to remain silent yada yada'' Wright intterupted ''No, you don't have the right to remain silent'' one thug said in a mocking voice ''We ain't the police jack, so we sure as hell ain't tretin ya like they would, so tell us what you saw or else we'll just kill you and get it over with''. Wright pondered this then saw that his gun was shaking when he said it and called his blouf ''Cmon, kill me, you don't have the guts!'' Wright said in a cocky tone of voice. ''Plus,your boss won't let you-will they?'' ''Ahh'' Wright sighed then smiled,he then put the lid up to his chest so only his head and neck were visible targets. He then shimmied over to the couch so that his legs and feet were under it, giving the thugs no choice but to take a kill shot. The thugs were terrified of the consequences of killing the officer so they put their guns down, giving Wright he opening he was looking for all along. He quickly unholstered his weapon and aimed for their knees, He shot wih amazing accuracy splitting their knee caps in two and incapacitating them quickly, for the time being. Blood was splatered on the walls from the shots and to Wright it looked like a crime scene he normally is called to look at. He noticed the thug that said that ''the boss'' is going to kill them if they didn't find picked the thug up by his shirt collar, hung him high up and asked ''Why are you after me?!'', the thug answered with all the energy he had left and uttered the three words ''Azrael is Coming''. ''Who is he?'' Wright asked and as soon as he did the thug put his hand up put his thumb up and slid his thumb across his neck, with a bullet coming right into the suspect skull killing him. Wright was shocked and looked past the dead carcass at a building across the street and saw noone there, no even running away, just ducked for safety behind a pillar and pondered the suspects actions. Wright knew his sign meant ''it's over'', but what Wright was wondering was- for who?


End file.
